My Love Was Also Betrayed
by Vigilante24
Summary: A small one shot, following what exactly happened after Kaguya consumed the Chakra Fruit filled with emotion, flashbacks and a deceased loved one whose death scarred and damaged the Otsutsuki princess the most.


**[A/N] - Idea came during some roleplaying when Kaguya was once again "attacked" by other ninjas for her past, actions, and character.**

 **Many thing Kaguya is a villain or a dark witch that wants to enslave everyone and take their chakra. Yet everyone forgets that this "witch" was once a woman who loved and was betrayed and lost someone she cared about right in front of her eyes, in the worst way anyone could have thought.**

 **Aino for me is my favorite character and her relationship with Kaguya touched my heart. I believe the bond between those two deserved a story and a seat in the spotlight because personally, I believe that what made Kaguya so heartless, bitter and left her alone was the loss of the only woman who never saw her as a monster.**

 **Of the woman who sacrificed her life for her without a second thought.**

 **(And I cut some things so it can fit in a nice small story and some things I added them myself as I can imagine them happening. Also, to all of you who might say that Kaguya was too much OC, just replay the scene Aino was killed and see the emotions she shows at those few minutes of the video. More than enough to make her human and who says she wasn't like that, at least with Aino?)**

 **ladies and Gentlemen, I don't own Naruto but feel free to give this One-Shot/Short Story an R &R. If you cry, I am not responsible.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue:**_

A small one shot, following what exactly happened after Kaguya consumed the Chakra Fruit filled with emotion, flashbacks and a deceased loved one whose death scarred and damaged the Otsutsuki princess the most.

 _Chapter 1:_

Everyone remembers Tenjin, the Lord of the Land of Ancestors and the man who fell in love with the Otsutsuki princess; the man who is also the father of the powerful Six Path Sage and Hamura and also the one who almost killed all 3 of them during a manhunt.

However, no one remembers the servant girl who befriended Kaguya. The woman who was also the first human white-haired maiden had any kind of feelings. She was the girl who spent most of her time with her, keeping her company when no one else approached.

And she was the only human to never think Kaguya as a monster for her power, going as far as sacrificing her life to protect the foreign woman and her unborn children.

It was her death who broke the princess the most. Her memory of her leaving her last breath, still haunting the mighty Kaguya in her dreams and in her thoughts

* * *

 _ **Manhunting for Kaguya:**_

An enemy, a foreign ruler of the neighboring land

That was all it took to make Kaguya a runaway from the man who shared common feelings and dreams with. His lust and his ego left the princess with no choice but to kill his men, in order to protect herself but also her loyal maiden and friend, Aino.

Now, they were hunted and their only salvation is if Kaguya reaches the God Tree.

And so they ran

Ran as fast as they could, the army quickly catching up with them; the clock was ticking.

Arrows on fire were shot at them by hundreds; the archers aim to kill them both. Kaguya sharp eyes quickly spotted the arrows that were aimed for Aino and without a second thought she went to her rescue.

"Aino!", she shouted as she stood in front of the young servant girl and with a powerful gust of wind, she blocked the incoming arrows; resulting them falling to the ground.

The symbol on the tails of them… Land of Ancestors

Their own people were after them and they knew they had limited time. Kaguya took the hand of Aino and started running once again towards the Tree. She was fast and agile but the army was only getting closer and closer.

Another row of arrows was fired and once again Kaguya took a position to block the arrows, only for a sharp pain to strike her. Instead, the mighty Otsutsuki folded in two, holding and protecting her stomach.

"My strength…", was all she muttered, confused about what was happening to her.

However, Aino wasn't at the same level. She knew the signs too well to ignore. Her mistress, her friend was pregnant with the child of the man who now hunted them like animals. Running to the tree would be pointless, the more she pushed herself; the weaker she was becoming.

She had to help and so, without a second thought, she ran towards the army who continued to fire their flaming arrows. Hands in the air for surrender, she took a deep breath and started to shout.

"Lord Tenjin! Kaguya-Sama is-"

Her words though were cut short as the first arrow pierced her chest, straight to the heart. Seconds later, two more joined a little far from the first and the fourth ended up on her stomach.

"Aino!", the stone faces Kaguya shouted, eyes wide and fear visible.

However, the human girl took few more steps while trying to finish her sentence; only to collapse to the ground. Yet she refused to give up and she tried to crawl on her knees, one hand extended and voice soar and barely hearable.

Her heart barely beating but her spirit pushed her to continue.

More arrows pierced her back, her blood staining the ground below her as the pink bandana that held her hair back was taken away by the wind.

"… pregnant… with your… child…"

Those were her last words as the hand fall to the ground with a "thud" noise, heart stopped beating and no air coming in or out of her body.

She was officially dead.

However, the army wasn't affected by the scene and loaded new arrows before setting them some on fire.

Kaguya snapped from her gaze and made her way to the God Tree as fast as she could.

She finally arrived and consumed the sacred fruit, gaining the immense power it was storing. The army had no chance as the powerful genjutsu known as Infinite Tsukuyomi was cast on them from a moon that came from another dimension.

Even the man, responsible for all this was affected and was shown no mercy as the roots of the godly alien tree wrapped around him and his men.

Kaguya only stood by and looked; her new appearance and powers were by far different from what she used to be. She looked at all the men and humans in this world were trapped into the endless perfect dream from which they would never wake up.

After it was all over, Kaguya walked towards the direction she came from. Her steps now increasing in speed as she walked/jogged closer and closer to Aino fallen body. She slowed down and eventually stopped right beside the dead girl.

She sat on her knees as she carefully pulled all the arrows of her before resting her head on her lap. Not caring if her blood with stain her new robe. She pushed a few brown strands away from her face and carefully closed her eyes.

She seemed so peaceful in her sleep. No worries, no pain… nothing. Few drops landed on the deceased girls face as white eyes looked at her.

The might Princess didn't blink but the tears continued to run like a small river; rolling down her cheeks before falling on Aino's face.

She couldn't help it. She wasn't someone who cried, it had been so long time since the last time that even she can't remember.

Yes, she couldn't hold herself as memories of her and Aino replayed in her mind like a movie.

* * *

A Kaguya who had just arrived was in the room she was provided by the Lord of the land of Sou, whom she hypnotized to accept and believe she was someone close to her. She couldn't risk getting into trouble or showing too much.

The plan was different and she needed somewhere where she could reside, save her powers for those who would once come.

She was sitting on her knees, the wooden floor feeling strange beneath her. A young woman entered and quickly fell on her knees, hand, and eyes on the floor, a sign of respect to powerful people.

"Forgive me; I have been assigned to take care of your needs. My name is Aino…."

She wore the traditional – servant clothing and a pink bandana around her forehead while most of her hair was held up; the style of the era she had arrived.

Kaguya didn't react or said anything, instead, she stood up and walked passed her and towards the big window that gave her a good view of the God Tree that grew up, not too far away from them.

"Kaguya-Sama", Aino said as she stood up but stayed on her knees while her eyes followed the foreign woman. "Several Millennia ago, that tree appeared out of nowhere and grew into a massive tree before our own eyes… but I had heard frightening rumors too. Anyone who approaches it quickly is consumed by a demonic spirit and dies like an old branch". That caused Kaguya to turn and look at her, only for Aino to quickly fall on her hands and bows to the floor. "Forgive me for speaking of such things!"

"Don't worry about as it is true…", Kaguya said surprising her as such behavior usually would have her punished.

But here she was, no pain or shouts. The woman in front of her had turned her back once again but Aino could feel that she was a good person.

Kaguya liked that girl. The way she spoke, passion about those stories as she was intrigued by the tree but who wouldn't. And if only she knew the whole story of what the tree could do and what it could give.

From that day, wherever Kaguya would go; Aino would follow behind. The young servant held great respect but also love and compassion for the older woman. Getting to know her better, she managed to hear a few stories and more details about the alien tree that came from the stars.

* * *

Kaguya started to become softer as time passed by and coming closer to the young maiden. She liked her spirit and she was a nice company to be with. All the other servants acted like they were supposed, barely speaking unless she addressed them first and even kept their distance from the foreign woman.

But not Aino… No, she would address the princess with respect but also manage to hold a small conversation with her.

One more thing Kaguya loved about the girl, she understood her. She would sit with her outside, in the back garden and watch the stars. Not even once questioning why she did that or for how long they would stay outside in the cold of the night.

She simply stood there, keeping her company.

From the beginning it was from afar, she would watch Kaguya from afar but never bother her. After Tenjin came, he took his place by her side but she still kept looking and when Tenjin was busy, she would take his place.

" _I am keeping you company until Tenjin Sama comes back"_

That was what she would say and she kept her word.

But their bond only grew stronger as with each passing day, Aino was helping Kaguya to dress, take care of herself and escorted her around the house when she wanted to walk and leave the plain room she spent most of her time in.

She could still remember how many times Aino spent hours, brushing her long white hair and complimenting it.

Most importantly, she was the one who never saw her differently. Even when she killed those foreign men who tried to kidnap her, she didn't run away or stepped back. Instead, she grabbed her hand and pulled her away, running somewhere safe while the other servant girl let her screams echo in the dark forest while she stayed frozen on her spot.

* * *

Kaguya hand was now on top of the red wound, the first one that was caused by the arrow and the most lethal one. Tears still escaped her pale eyes, not stopping anytime soon.

"Kaguya-sama", the so familiar voice reached her ears as a ghostly hand was placed upon hers.

She quickly looked up, her eyes wide and her face showing shock.

"Aino", she said as she tried her best to keep her voice from trembling and shaking.

Indeed, her loyal friend was sitting on her knees, the other side of her body. She was the same, only the pink bandana was missing and her brown hair was loose to fall on her shoulders. Her image was pale and her figure covered by a faint light.

That moment even Kaguya herself wondered if the sudden power caused her hallucinations but her emotions took control once again.

"I am sorry", her trembling voice escaped her lips but Aino only smiled and squeezed her hand. Even though she was but a spirit, Kaguya still felt something faint.

"Kaguya-Sama", she said in the same happy tone she always had, tilting her head to the side and closing her eyes while giving the goddess her known smile.

Kaguya closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath in the process in order to calm down herself but when she opened her eyes, Aino was gone.

She felt her heart breaking into more pieces as a strong wind caused her white hair to swing to the side but also make something else dance with it as well. The pink bandana was on the other side of the body, where the spirit was once sitting.

Swallowing the knot that was stuck in her neck, she grabbed the bandana and her thumb passed over the cheap fabric.

 _Aino_ , she thought as she gently placed the head of the said woman on the ground and stood up before taking a few steps back.

Her other hand went to her stomach; she could now feel the life inside of her. Another memory replayed in her mind, the one where both of them were sitting under the stars.

* * *

Looking at the night starry sky without exchanging a word; until Aino decided to break it with a question that caught the goddess completely off guard

"Kaguya – Sama, have you ever thought of starting a family?"

She looked at her, her white eyes moving slightly as she processed the question carefully; her brilliant mind considering, thinking and imagining almost everything. She and Tenjin had started to come closer and closer with each passing night but never crossed her mind the idea of a family.

"What about you Aino?"

"I… I always wanted to make my own family… however, I wanted to be later. In a better world where we will not clash with our neighbors and my kids could play and enjoy life without fear… but even if I don't manage… I would still feel the same if they were your kids that I would look after"

Aino always had big plans and watched everything from the good side. The family she once dreamed and talked would finally happen but not exactly as it was planned. She knew it would be hard but she would make it.

She will make this world safe, peaceful with no fighting at all and then; she will raise her kids in this world. Away from the pain and suffering, she endured too many times.

The grip on the bandana tightened as she wiped the dry tears with the back of her sleeve. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling fire and burn the body of her dear friend.

The flames danced under the red moon and Kaguya only starred at them as slowly the body was turned into ashes. Her heart turning black and her hate for war and the greediness of humans only growing

She lost someone for the last time. She would make this world reality, she would make her and Aino's dream come true one way or another by any means necessary.

And that night, her heart now lacking any emotions as long as her eyes that were now pale and dull orbs with immense power behind them.

The Kaguya they knew had died along with Aino

The Rabbit Goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki had taken her place and she was ready to make this world as she wanted it.


End file.
